Special Fangirl
by aerii
Summary: (Special Jongin Day) 'Kau membaca fikiranku lagi?" 'Cepat katakan 'oppa saranghae' !" 'Tidak, itu menjijikkan' "Kalau begitu, ayo ke kamar!" / Kaisoo story with EXO's Member / GS / ONESHOOT / RnR / Happy Reading!


**Special Fangirl**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **EXO's Member**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

ONESHOOT

GS

All cast belong to GOD but story is mine

Rated T

Humor/Romance

RnR

Typo(s)

Happy Reading

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Happy Jongin Day

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **13 January 22.00 KST...**_

"Pabbo-yah! Kau tak pernah menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol!" omel Kyungsoo via telephone saat ia menelpon Baekhyun malam itu.

" **Mianhae, Kyungiie! Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu. Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakanya padamu, dan jika aku menceritakan padamu aku tak yakin akan aman, kau kan selalu heboh mengenai EXO"**

"Ish! Mulutku ini masih bisa menjaga rahasia orang, tau!"

" **Sudahlah, kau tidak seharusnya marah padaku! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena kau bisa bertemu dengan Kim Kai si hitam itu"**

"Anni... untuk apa aku berterima kasih? Aku akan berterima kasih jika kau mempertemukan aku dengan Kim Kai dari dulu, bukan sekarang!"

" **Kau ini sangat tidak mensyukuri apa yang sudah aku beri, sudah syukur aku mau mempertemukanmu dengannya, jika tidak entah kapan kau bisa melihat langsung pria itu?"**

"Kau sedang menyombongkan diri sekarang?"

" **Tidak, hanya memberitahumu jika aku ini hebat dan kau harus bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat yang hebat seperti aku"**

"Byun Baekhyun, aku sangat membencimu.."

" **Dan aku sangat mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo!"**

"Kau menyebalkan!"

" **Dan kau sangat menyenangkan, aku menyukaimu!"**

"Ah aku lelah bicara denganmu, aku mau tidur.. bye.."

" **Hey..tunggu dulu!"**

"Ada apa?"

" **Aku menang taruhan kan?"**

"Taruhan apa?"

" **Saat makan siang tadi!"**

"Aku tidak ingat.."

" **Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu?"**

"Geure! Jadi apa permintaanmu?"

" **Datang ke ulang tahun besok!"**

"..."

" **Kyung? Kau masih hidup?"**

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku sudah mati!"

" **Jadi?"**

"Aku tak bisa, penjualan tiket kan sudah ditutup!"

" **Kau bohong!"**

"Aku sudah mengeceknya!"

" **Tapi kau memilikiku, aku bisa membantumu!"**

"Tidak terima kasih! Aku sudah sangat senang makan siang tadi! Aku tidak ingin menambah hutang budiku padamu meski aku tak pernah meminta kau melakukan itu"

" **Kau terdengar seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu?"**

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa berbohong denganmu!"

" **Ah, aku tidak peduli! Besok aku akan mengirimkan tiket untukmu! Kau harus datang, aku menunggumu disana! Arra? Pai pai..!"**

"Yak! Byun!"

Pip !

* * *

 _ **13 January 22.20 KST...**_

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, ia merebahkan badan mungilnya di ranjang mungilnya. Taruhannya dengan Baekhyun sangat menghantuinya, ia kalah dan ia tidak mungkin tidak mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun. Permintaan itu menyangkut hubungan persahabatnya. Pernah sekali Kyungsoo kalah taruhan dan Kyungsoo tidak menerima permintaan Baekhyun. Akibatnya Baekhyun marah dan tidak menegur Kyungsoo selama sebulan. Padahal saat itu Baekhyun hanya memintanya menlaktir es krim. Alasan Kyungsoo tidak mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun karena saat itu Baekhyun sakit tenggorokan.

Dan jika Kyungsoo tidak menerima kekalahannya saat ini, maka mungkin Baekhyun akan memutuskan persahabatn mereka. Baekhyun sangat manja, memang karena dia hidup di kalangan orang berkecukupan. Apapun yang ia mau harus dituruti, termasuk dengan Kyungsoo.

Jika Kyungsoo datang, apa ia tidak malu dengan Kim Kai karena kejadian siang tadi? Jika dia tidak datang, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia merasa dilema sekarang. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan matanya berharap ia bisa melupakan permintaan Baekhyun dan juga permintaan Kai.

* * *

 _ **13 January 14.35 KST...**_

"Ku harap kau tidak melupakanku, dan tetap memberiku semangat sebagai..."

"Akan aku lakukan, Kim Kai-ssi! Terimakasih atas hari ini.. terimakasih hadiahnya, aku menyukainya.." kata Kyungsoo cepat karena kegugupannya.

"Apa bakatmu memotong pembicaraanku?"

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memandang Kim Kai "Eoh?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang kelewat lucu menurut Kai.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kyungsoo!"

"Jhosonghamida..."

"Maksudku, aku ingin kau tetap memberiku semangat bukan sebagai seorang fans"

Kyungsoo melongo.

"Dan aku yakin kau bukan wanita bodoh yang sulit untuk mengartikan perkataanku"

Kyungsoo diam. Untuk kali ini ia benar-benar menjadi manusia bodoh, karena ia masih mencerna maksud pembicaraan Kai.

"Kyungsoo.." panggilnya sambil memiringkan duduknya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mentapnya.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya secara gamblang dan blak-blakan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Kai-ssi?"

"Jadilah kekasihku"

"MWO?" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

"Aku serius!"

 _Tuhan, drama macam apa ini? Dia ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya? Jinjja? Ah, pasti ini ulah Baekhyun yang masih mengerjaiku!_

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan membuat Kai mengerutkan keningnya "Apa kau salah makan tadi? Ah... Baekhyun menyuruhmu untuk mengerjaiku kan? Gadis itu benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini, ku harap kau memaafkannya"

Kai memegang kepalanya, is frustasi menghadapi gadis bermata bulat yang tengah duduk didepannya itu. Bagaimanabisa gadis yang terlihat pintar ini ternyata memiliki otak yang setara dengan komputer berpentium level terendah. Apa kau benar-benar bodoh? Atau hanya pura-pura?

"Aku sudah sering di kerjai olehnya karena ulang tahunku, dan kali ini aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam jurang yang sama, terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang" katanya sambil melepas sitbelt nya.

"Kyungsoo tunggu!" sergah Kai sambil memegang lengan Kyungsoo saat ia hendak membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol yang mereka tumpangi.

 _Hah! Ini kedua kalinya aku dan Kai melakukan skinship._ Kyungsoo memandang tangan Kai yang memegang lengannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kai langsung melepas pegangan tangannya "Ah, maafkan aku!"

Keduanya diam.

"Emm... aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, apa ayang aku katakan ini bukan ulah Baekhyun! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Maaf membuatmu terkejut, aku sudah lama menyukaimu, aku sudah lama menstalking SNS mu, dan aku mengikuti perkembanganmu melalui Baekhyun, aku dan Baekhyun memiliki ikatan darah karena kami memiliki haelmoni yang sama"

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat mendengarkan pembicaarn Kai. _Heol! aku merasa ditipu oleh Baekhyun sekarang! Apa dia bilang, sepupu? Dan dia berpura-pura seolah dia tidak mengenal Kai dan membiarkanku dengan kegilaanku pada sepupunya. Byun Baekhyun, daebak! Kau benar-benar sesuatu!_

"Kau boleh menganggapku kurang ajar karena mengatakan seperti ini padamu. Aku memang terlalu lancang langsung mengatakannya padamu diawal pertemuan kita, tapi aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi..."

 _Jelas kau bingung, aku dimana dan kau siapa! Kita benar-benar berbeda, Kim Kai!_

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku!"

 _Ah! Kenapa kau mengulanginya lagi sih? Jika kau mengatakan sekali lagi, kau akan benar-benar melihat jantungku melompat keluar karena ulahmu!_

"Kyungsoo jawab aku! Kenapa diam?" Kai memandang Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

Kyungsoo menjadi gugup di tatap intens seperti itu oleh orang yang dikaguminya "Kai-ssi, aku..aku..."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasakan benda kenyal, manis dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat ia sadar jika sekarang bibir Kai tengah bertengger manis di bibirnya. Kai menciumnya.

Kai menutup matanya saat ia berhasil membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan sikap polos Kyungsoo, sejak pertama bertemu ia sudah menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang bibir Kyungsoo yang menggodanya ah tidak bibir yang benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali ia melihat foto Kyungsoo. Bibir yang menurutnya suci dan ia sangat yakin jika dialah yang pertama kali mendapatkan first kiss Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Kai menghisap bibir bawahnya dan bibir atasnya. Kyungsoo dapat menilai jika Kai adalah pencium yang aktif. Ah, ini pengalaman Kyungsoo bagaimana bisa ia menilai seseorang dari cara menciumnya.

 _Aku tidak tahu jika bibirnya lebih manis dari yang ku bayangkan! Kyungsoo-yah! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak ingin membalasnya, eoh? Aku bisa mengajarimu cara ciuman yang memaaukkan! Bergeraklah!_

 _Omo! Kenapa dia bergerak? Kenapa kepalanya miring-miring? Kenapa dia tidak melepas bibirku? Apa dia akan memakan bibirku? Oh Tuhan, aku masih membutuhkan bibir ini untuk bicara dan makan! Aku tidak ingin mati dan menjadi deadline 'gadis mungil yang manis tewas karena ciuman dengan sang idola' . jika terjadi bagaimana dengan nasib Kai nanti, dia akn di penjara bahkan dia akan menjadi idol paling dibenci sepanjang abad karena mencium fansnya sendiri! Aigoo, apa yang aku pikirkan ini? Tuhan... aku menyukai caranya menciumku! Eomma... maaf anak gadismu khilaf!_

Kai tersenyum ditengah-tengah kegiatannya. Melihat Kyungsoo tak bergerak dan tidak memberontak. Ia berniat mencium Kyungsoo lebih, ia ingin merasakan lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Kyungsoo. Ia ingin meneguk saliva Kyungsoo, ia ingin menghukum gadis ini dengan membuat bibirnya bengkak. Ia ingin lebih.

Kyungsoo melepas pagutan bibirnya dengan Kai saat ia merasakan lidah Kai menyentuh bibirnya dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya dan meringsutkan badanya semakin memojok pada pintu mobil.

Menyadari pergerakan Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia menyesal sekarang setelah melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya. Marahkah? Malukah?

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang sedang membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membenarkan jas yang dikenakannya. Kai menatap jalanan yang lurus. _Ish! Bagaimana bisa dia menciumku di tempat seperti ini? Bagaimana jika ada sasaeng fansnya? Bagaimana jika ada dispact? Bagiamana jik..._ Kyungsoo memandang keluar jendela dan ia merutuki nasibnya yang terlalu ceroboh dan tidak memandang situasi dan kondisi. _Heol! Sekarang kita sedang berada tak jauh dari halte, tak jauh dari gang rumahku. Dan sekarang suasana sedang ramai, kenapa kita bisa berciuman di tempat seperti ini? Ah kita? Tidak, kita tidak berciuman, dia yang menciumku!_

"Tenang saja, kaca mobil ini tidak bisa dilihat dari luar.." kata Kai yang seolah menyadari isi otak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega saat Kai menjawab rasa takutnya, namun sesaat kemudian "Apa? Kau tahu mobil ini tidak bisa tembus dilihat dari luar, kau sudah merncanakannya yah?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai. "Heol! Aku baru tahu jika idolaku ternyata orang cabul, aku masih dibawah umur!"

Kai melirik Kyungsoo "Aku bukan orang cabul, Kyungsoo.."

"Omo! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku..? Aku mengucapkan dalam hati loh?" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya lagi karena tak percaya.

Kai menyeringai, "Kau jelas-jelas mengatakannya dengan keras, dan telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik"

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia malu.

"Aku serius, Kyungsoo!"

"Iyah aku tahu, kau mengatakannya dengan serius saat kau bilang kau bukan orang cabul, aku percaya..."

 _Oh Tuhan, apa benar aku menyukai gadis berpentium ini?_ "Bukan itu maksudku.."

"Hah, lalu..?"

"Tentang aku mengajakmu berkencan"

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Apa ini yang kau bicarakan dari tadi..?"

"Apa aku harus menciummu lagi agar kau mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan?" ancamnya.

"Dan sekarang aku percaya jika kau namja cabul.."

Kai tersenyum, ia merasa suasana cair sekarang tidak sekaku tadi. "Tapi kau menyukaiku kan? Bahkan kau mengharapakan aku menjadi suamimu di harapan ulang tahunmu, akh aku kan mengabulkannya jika kau mau berkencan denganku!"

"Aku baru tahu jika Baekhyun sangat ember!"

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kyungsoo! Sekarang jawab iyah atau tidak?"

"Apanya?"

"Kita kencan"

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Kyungsoo tegas. Entah darimana ia mendapat kekuatan untuk bicara lancar dengan Kai.

"Wae? Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Memangnya kencan dilandasi atas dasar suka..?"

"Dan aku mencintaimu!"

"Hahahah.. kita baru kenal Kai-ssi... bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku? Kita belum mengenal, dan kau juga hanya melihat dari SNSku, bagaimana jika aku punya pacar..?"

"Kau tidak punya pacar, Bakhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya.."

"Ah, gadis sialan itu! Dia benar-benar spy! Harusnya dia menjadi anggota FBI, dia berbakat dalam hal menyamar, ck ck ck..."

"Dan kau berbakat dalam mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya..."

Kai menggeram. _Bukankah dia sangat menggilaiku, tapi kenapa dia menolakku? Apa dia sedang jual mahal? Oh, ayolah, aku benar-benar gila karenamu!_

Hening.

"Kyungsoo-yah! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

"Da aku lebih benar-benar-benar menyukaimu tuan Kim"

"Kalau begitu kita berkencan! Oke, DEAL!"

"Maaf.."

"Wae?"

"Aku harus memikirkan nasibku, dari ssasaeng fansmu! Kau tahu aku tidak ingin mati karena mereka. Dan kau juga harus tahu, karena kau mementionku, kau membuatku masuk dalam daftar wanita yang harus di bash!" kata Kyungsoo memelas. Dia tidak bohong kali ini. Ia seolah menjadi selebgram karena tindakan Kai itu.

"Tentang itu, maafkan aku! Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu.."

"Aku harus jawab apa?"

"Iyah atau tidak!"

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjawab iyah atau pun tidak"

Kai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Jika begitu fikirkanlah, waktumu sampai besok malam. Datanglah ke acara ulang tahunku. Ku harap kau datang dengan membawa alasan untuk jawaban yes or no mu itu!"

"Kai-ssi, aku tidak pernah menganggap seirus pembicaraanmu, loh!"

"Kau mempermainkanku, Kyungsoo! Kau benar-benar membuat ku gila..issh!" bentak Kai yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat.

"Kau ini kaku sekali, aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana denganmu" katanya pelan.

"Terserahlah, aku tidak membutuhkan alasanmu sekarang, yang aku butuh kau datang ke ulang tahunku besok malam! Jika kau datang, kita kencan. Jika tidak aku anggap kau menolakku!" kata Kai final.

Kyungsoo melotot ia ingin membuka mulutnya, namun ia menutupnya kembali, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi. Ia melihat Kai benar-benar menyukainya.

"Pulanglah, aku harus latihan untuk acara besok malam..."

Kyungsoo mencibir "Kau menembakku, kau menciumku, kau memaksaku untuk menjawab, dan sekarang kau mengusirku!"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum "Jika kau tidak turun, aku akan membawamu dan mengumumkan jika kau kekasihku! Dan aku tidak bertanggung jawab bagaimana nasibmu dengan ssasaeng fansku"

"Akh, sekarang kau mengancamku, fikirkan nasibmu Tuan Kim" balas Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu mobil "Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk hari ini, kau benar-benar kado terindah diulang tahunku kali ini!" katanya lagi.

Kim Kai tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo.

Dan untuk pertama kali setelah pertemuannya dengan Kai, Kyungsoo tersenyum membentuk heart.

"Teruslah berkarya, Kai-ssi! Aku mendukungmu...!" katanya lalu benar-benar keluar dari mobil silver itu dan lengkah masuk kedalam gangnya tanpa memandang Kai yang tengah menatapnya dari mobil.

"Dan kau hadiah teridah jika aku benar-benar memilikimu.."

* * *

 _ **14 January 02.00 KST...**_

Kai menghempaskan ponselnya ke atas ranjangnya, ia baru saja menyelesaikan pesta ulang tahun kecilnya dengan member EXO lainnya. Ketika ditanya apa harapannya di usianya kini yang berusia 23 tahun, Kai mengharapkan Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya. Namun rasanya itu akan sulit, mengingat Kyungsoo yang sangat hati-hati. Kai menilai Kyungsoo terlalu memperdulikan karir Kai. Alasan Kyungsoo juga logis sih, ia tidak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan EXO-L jika menjadi kekasih Kai. Karena agensinya melarang member EXO untuk memiliki kekasih di usia 25 tahun. Dan juga Kyungsoo harus memikirkan nasibnya jika ia benar-benar menjadi kekasih Kai.

"Kau seperti tergangg sesuatu,?" Tanya Sehun, teman sekamar Kai di dorm.

Kai membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arah single bad Chanyeol di depannya "Kyungsoo belum mengucapkan ucapan ulang tahun untukku! Padalah dua tahun berturut-turut, ia memposting ucapan selamatnya melalui SNS-nya. Tapi sekarang tidak!" keluhnya.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa menciumnya, kau harusnya ingat jika Kyungsoo itu seorang pelajar yang polos..."

"Ah, hyung! Aku benar-benar tergoda saat itu! Lagipula itu hukuman untuknya karena dia terlalu polos!" kata Kai terlihat seperti orang frustasi.

"Tidurlah, besok jadwalmu sangat padat, tahu!"

Kai mendecih, namun ia menuruti Chanyeol dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

* * *

 _ **14 January 15.55 KST...**_

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal saat melihat isi dari kotak persegi yang di terima beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebuah tiket VVIP yang diterimahnya untuk acara ulang tahun Kai. Tiket yang terbatas dan kemungkinan hanya 200 tiket yang di sediakan oleh pihak EXO team. Kyungsoo mendapatkan itu. Beruntung kah? Sudah jelas ini perlakuan Baekhyun.

 _Apa aku harus datang? Jika iyah berati aku menerima Kai tapi jika tidak bagaimana dengan tiket ini? Ini kan mahal, akh Baekhyun benar-benar keterlaluan!_

Kyungsoo memang menganggumi Kai, tapi ia tidak pernah berharap sungguhan jika Kai mengatakan cintanya. Semuanya hanya halusinasi dirinya saja, tapi halusinasi itu menjadi kenyataan. Harusnya Kyungsoo menerima karena ia begitu menggilai Kai, tapi itu tak mungkin dan membiarkan Kai melanggar kontrak dengan agensinya yang melarang semua member EXO untuk berkencan sebelum usia 25 tahun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" katanya pelan.

* * *

 _ **14 January 21.15 KST...**_

Kyungsoo melangkahkan pelan kakinya menuju venue yang disediakan untuk merayakan ulangtahun Kai bersama penggemarnya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan teriakan histeris dari fans Kai yang bisa membunuh siapa saja. Hanya beberapa fans yang beruntung bisa duduk di jajaran kursi VVIP ala-ala kafe, sisanya berdiri sambil membawa banner dan lightstick EXO.

 _Ish, jinjja! Ini konser atau pesta? Mereka sungguh tidak bisa diam._

Kyungsoo telat 15 menit setelah acara dimulai, bahkan ia melewati dua penampilan EXO.

"Ahgassi! Harusnya ada duduk disana" tunjuk panitia pada kursi yang masih kosong 1.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jumlah tiket VVIP memang dibatasi dan dihitung pas, hanya kursi itu yang kosong.

Kyungsoo duduk diantara beberapa wanita yang tengah menikmati penampilan EXO ke dua itu. Wanita yang tengah hamil dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo menyapa Kyungsoo ramah.

"Apa eonni sedang nyidam,? Aku yakin bayi anda akan sangat menyukai EXO nantinya, oh yah siap bias eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka saling menyapa tadi.

"Tuh yang sedang nyanyi dengan nada tinggi" tunjukknya.

"Ah, anda sangat menggilai Chen" kata Kyungsoo yang akhirnya memperhatikan EXO yang tengah menyanyikan lagu drop that. "Tapi apa anda, suami anda tidak melarang anda hadir diacara ini?"

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Justru suaminya yang menyuruhnya hadir di acara ini, Soo!" sambung wanita yang duduk di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menoleh ia bisa mengenali suara itu, Baekhyun! "Harusnya aku tahu kau akan datang karena Chanyeolmu itu," lirik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Kami datang, karena mendukung pasangan kami" jawabnya

Kyungsoo mngerutkan dahinya "Pasangan?"

Kelima wanita yang duduk bersama Kyungsoo di meja bundar itu melempar pandangannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Kami yang disini yang memiliki mereka, akh kau pasti milik Kai?" tebak perempuan yang duduk di samping wanita yang hamil itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat "Anni, aku kesini karena sahabatku yang mencitai Chanyeol itu memberiku tiket gratis" jawabnya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku? Aku tidak jadi memberimu Soo! Karena tiketnya sudah benar-benar habis dan tidak bisa dicetak ulang"

"Lalu, ini ulah siapa?" tanya Lay, wanita berdimple itu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan uri lead dancer kita" Kyungsoo menatap ke arah wanita yang bermata rusa itu "Tadi siang, Kai mengemis-ngemis padaku untuk mencetak tiket lagi,"

"Wah kau benar-benar assisten manajer yang daebbak!" puji Tao.

"Ah, Soo! Kenalkan dia Minseok eonni, istri Chen, dia Tao milik Kris, dan dia Lay tunangan Suho, Luhan itu assisten manajer EXO dan merangkap menjadi kekasih Sehun" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wanita yang cantik yang tengah tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya "Oh, bagaimana bisa.. kupikir.."

"Agensi tahu dan mereka menyembukan identitas kita juga belum mengatakannya pada publik" jawab Luhan.

"Apa tak apa?" Kyungsoo masih heran.

"Jika kau sudah menjadi kekasih Kai kau akan mengetahui aturannya" lanjut Tao.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya,"

"Jika bukan untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sial! Aku dijebak! Ku pikir itu perbuatanmu, harusnya aku mengkonfirmasinya denganmu.." omel Kyungsoo. Jika begini Kai pasti menganggapnya menerima cintanya. Ingin kabur? Telat, Kai sudah terlanjur mengetahui kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menikmati acara ulang tahun Kai. Acara yang berlangsung dua jam itu, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dan juga kadang sedikit sebal. Ia tertawa karena event-event yang di adakan menurutnya lucu. Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat interaksi Kai dengan fans sangat baik. ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo ikut dalam acara EXO. Biasanya ia akan menikmatinya melalui tv, sekarang ia bisa melihat langsung. Namun, Kyungsoo sedikit sebal karena di pertengahan acara Kai duet dengan Krystal dan itu terlihat sangat natural keromantisannya. Kyungsoo cemburu, tentu saja karena kemarin Kai mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo mencoba menutupinya karena ini bagian dari acara EXO.

* * *

 _ **14 January 23.12 KST...**_

"Aku sudah menduganya, kau akan datang" Kyungsoo mendengar suara berat Kai menyapa pendengarannya.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah berada di atas atap gedung tempat Kai melakukan acaranya, berbalik dan menatap pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia melepas coat tebal yang di pakainya.

"Cuaca dingin begini, kenapa kau memakai pakaian tipis" katanya lagi sambil memakaikan coat tebal itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hanya ini baju bagus yang aku punya!" jawabnya asal.

Kai tersenyum "Kau cantik malam ini" katanya sambil memegang rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai "Terimakasih sudah datang"

"Aku datang karena dijebak tahu"

"Siapa yang menjebak? Perasaanmu kan? Antara yes or no!"

"Kau membahasnya lagi"

"Lalu kenapa kau datang?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku dijebak oleh Baekhyun dan dirimu!"

"Jangan menuduh Soo! Aku dan dia tidak bekerjasama dalam hal ini"

"Entahlah,..."

"Jadi kau menerima ku kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya "Jika aku menolakmu karena kotrakmu dan ssaeng fansmu, pasti tak akan menerima alasanku itu kan?"

Kai mengangguk

"Kita tidak saling mengenal, Kai-ssi!"

Kai membuang nafasnya "Apa itu penting?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Bagaimana mungkin kita berkencan jika kita tidak saling mengenal?"

"Aku mengenalmu, cukup mengenalmu Soo!"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengenalku!"

"Aku tahu kau sangat pintar memasak, kau hobi menyanyi, tinggimu 173 cm, berat badan mu 48 kg, kau sangat menyukai warna hitam, kau membenci sesuatu yang brantakan! Kau menyukai angka satu, golongan darahmu A, kau berasal dari provinsi Gyeonggi dan kau sangat menyukai pria tampaan yang berdiri di depanmu ini"

Kyungsoo melongo dengan yang diucapkan Kai. _Ah, sepertinya aku tidak harus kaget karena ini pasti kerjaan Baekhyun._

"Dan juga kau tidak suka memakai celana dalam jika dirumah.."

"Yak!" Kyungsoo membentak Kai karena mengatakan kebiasaannya.

"Aku benar kan? Dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengenalku lebih dari aku mengenal diriku sendiri, kau kan suka membaca fakta-fakta menarik tentang ku! Dan juga kau membaca fanfict KaiHun, ish! Aku saja jijik mendengarnya, mengcouple-couple kami, kami kan straight!" elaknya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalama-dalam.

"Cepat jawab Kyungsoo, aku kedinginan tahu!"

"Sudah tahu dingin kenapa kau malah memberikan jaket mu padaku dan hanya memkai kemeja tipis itu!"

"Karena aku tidak mau melihat orang yang ku cintai kedinginan, lihat, bibirmu sudah membiru begitu! Mana aku tega, apalagi kau itu fans spesialku!" katanya sambil menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit membeku karena cuaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Yes or no?"

"Jika aku jawab iyah bagaimana, jika tidak bagaimana?"

"Jika yes, aku akan menciummu jika no aku akan menciummu sampai kau mengatakan yes!" ancamnya.

"Dasar cabul, pria mesum, Kai yadong!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, sudah jangan malu-malu dan sok jual mahal lagi, kau datang ke acaraku maka aku anggap kau mengiyakan permintaanku" Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Kepala Kyungsoo beradu dengan dada bidang Kai. Ia dapat mendengarkan irama detak jantung Kai yang kini beradu dengan miliknya.

"Saranghae !"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum di dalam pelukan Kai.

Karena tidak ada reaksi dari Kyungsoo, Kai melepaskan pelukannya "Kau tak menjawab, eoh!"

"Aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Mana hadiah ulang tahunku,? Biasanya kau setiap tahun memposting sesuatu diulang tahunku!"

"Ah kau berbakat mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang"

Kai tersenyum, ia gemas untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Aw,.. sakit tahu!"

"Kau sangat menggemaskan!"

"Jadi aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Jawab apa apanya?"

"Ish kau ini... kau kan tadi mengatakan..."

"Mengatakan apa?"

" 'saranghae' !"

"Nado saranghae, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Yak! Kau menjebakku!"

"Mana mungkin aku menjebak kekasih ku sendiri? Sini aku peluk, kau bilang jika bertemu denganku kau akan memeluk dan menciumku"

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?"

"Kemarin siang saat makan siang, aku dan Chanyeol hyung mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dan Baekhyun"

"Kau menguping?"

Kai menggeleng "Dan kau kalah taruhan, karena selama ada aku kau menjadi manusia pendiam" oloknya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Sudah, sini! Aku bahagia sekarang!" katanya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo lagi.

 _Omo! Aku di peluk Kai lagi_ . "Tuhan, katakan ini bukan mimpi!"

"Kau memang tidak bermimpi, Soo!"

"Kau membaca pikiranku lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melepas pelukannya.

Kai menggeleng "Aku mendengarnya, kau mengatakan dengan keras! Wae, terlalu bahagia dipeluk dan menjadi kekasihku, eoh!?" godanya.

"Berhenti menggoda, kkamjong!"

"Kau sudah berani mengolokku sekarang"

"Jika kau bukan kekasihku, mungkin aku tak berani mengolokmu aku akan tetap menghormatimu"

"Jadi sekarang kau kekasihku?" Kai senang sekali menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Berhenti menggodaku atau aku akan menolak cintamu!"

"Arraseo, terimakasih hadiahnya Soo! Terimakasih sudah menerima ku!" bisiknya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo kembali.

Kyungsoo emngangguk dalam pelukan Kai.

"Soo..."

"Eum..."

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku.."

"Kau banyak maunya, Kim Kai!"

"Sekali saja.."

"Shirreo!"

"Katakan atau aku akan menciummu!"

"Cium saja aku"

"Kau menantangku,"

"Karena kau tadi mengancamku!"

"Cepat katakan 'oppa, saranghae!"

"Tidak, itu menjijikan!"

"Kau sering menulisnya di SNSmu!"

"Itu sebelum aku sadar jika kau mesum seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kamar"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau bilang aku mesum"

"Aku masih di bawah umur, Kim Kai!"

"Oppa! Call me oppa!"

"Shirreo!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melepas pelukanku!"

"Silahkan, aku menyukai pelukanmu kok!"

"Aku akan menciummu kalau begitu,"

"Kalau begitu cium aku, sekarang!"

"Kau masih dibawah umur!"

"Kemarin kau menciumku"

"Aku khilaf"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukai ciumanmu juga"

"Mendongkaklah..."

"Wae?"

"Aku harus menghukummu"

"Yak.. hemmmpppffttttt..."

 _ **KEUT**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Happy Jongin day, happy Kai day, Happy Kkamjong day, Happy temsek day, Happy yadonger day...

14011994-14015016

(kita seumuran Kai-yah!)

Semoga bahagia selalu dengan Kyungsoo-mu !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kita akhiri sampai disini yah, 3 hari bersejarahnya KaiSoo

Happy sekali dari kemarin :D *karena apa coba,

Ceritanya rada berantakan dan tidak beraturan,

p.s ini sambungan dari ff **notice on me** dan **our day** yah! Jadi baca yang sebelumnya biar nyambung, dan tinggalkan jejak di setiap ff nya..

tadinya mau dijadiin satu, tapi rada gimana gitu, jadi di pisah dech biar sesuai momentnya.. hahahahahah

selamat menikmati Januari penuh berkah ka sadayana :* :* :*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

XOXO

==aerii==


End file.
